


Family Oddity

by pagen_godess



Series: Lonely Youngling Series [2]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every family had their odd members. It just so happened that the odd member of their family was a human that her father adopted. She supposed that it could have been worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Oddity

She hadn’t quite known what to think when she’d come across her father’s scent in the colder lands of the north. At first she hadn’t given it much thought at all. Her kind had a very good sense of smell and it seemed completely possible that the scent she smelled was old and her father had moved on. 

The memories that her father’s scent brought to the front of her mind were things that she looked upon with fondness. She could just barely remember the time she had spent with her parents when she had been a youngling. Her father was nothing more than a dark blue black body that had curled up around her and several other younglings when the cold wind had blown into the cave that had been chosen as that seasons hatching ground. He had played with her and helped teach her how to hunt and fly and make fire in the back of her throat. 

All of her memories of her time with him were warm memories filled with love. Then of course she’d become big and strong and he and her mother had left her and the rest of her nest mates to fend for themselves. It wasn’t an act of cruelty or any such thing it was simply the way things were done. But still the scent of her father was something that she’s been surprised to come across. 

She’d been ever more surprised when she’d come across an even fresher scent on a island that was inhabited by the little two legged humans that took great joy in killing her kind. Needless to say when she landed she didn’t take any chances whatsoever in getting caught and landed on the wooded side of the island. She’d planned on staying for a day or so, taking the chance to hunt and rest before moving on to the north and the potential mates that waited for her. 

When she’d caught her father’s scent again on the island she wondered if he was going the same way she was and was only a few days ahead of her. She’d admitted to herself that she would enjoy seeing him again. It would be nice to see family. The last time she’d ran into another of her kind that had been related to her it had been one of her father’s brother’s younglings. 

She remembered playing with him when they been practicing how to pounce and stalk. He’d been more than horrible at it and she was quite surprised that he hadn’t been taken down by a human or another dragon yet. It was funny how nature seemed to favor the stupid. She hadn’t been on the island very long however when she caught the fresh scent of her father. 

And while shocked it was the scent that seemed to both a part of and separate of her father’s scent that downright confused her. Because she was only half certain but front the scent she’d gotten she could have sworn that there was a human with him. What human was foolish enough to even attempt to go near a Night Fury? There was an even better question to be asked however. What human dared go near a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale? 

But she was only half certain that the scent that was with her father was human at all. It was hard to tell because with that all too human scent was the scent of not only her father but at least four other dragons. Nightmare, Nadder, Gronkle, Terror, and Zippleback were all present as well. If she hadn’t know any better she would have sworn that what she was smelling was sort of half dragon of some sort. 

That however wasn’t possible because dragons and humans couldn’t produce offspring and then there were to many other dragon scents present. It made her wonder what was going on and she more than intended to find out. So she’d followed the odd mixture of scents until she’d come across a grotto hidden by a series of boulders and trees. 

It was there that she saw what had to be one of the most confusing things she’d ever seen in her entire life. For there curled up around a human youngling was her father. He was darker then she remembered and part of his back tailfin was red and white instead of it usual black. It took her a moment to realize that it was fake. 

She couldn’t help the snarl that made its way out of her at the thought of her father’s damaged tail. How was he to fly if he couldn’t use the tailfins to adjust to the currents needed to fly. He’d be grounded and that wasn’t right at all. No Night Fury should ever be taken from the sky where they belonged. It was after she had spent an immeasurable amount of time snarling at her fathers damaged tail that she noticed the brown saddle that rested on his back. 

The last time she had seen a saddle it had been on a horse that some human had been riding. When realization struck her she had to fight back the urge to spit fire. The human that her father was curled around was riding him like he was a horse! Rage came to her unbidden red and hot and uncontrollable. She just barely managed to hold back the roar of rage that threatened to break free of her. 

It didn’t matter however because her father’s head whipped in her direction. His ears were alert and his eyes narrowed as he searched for her. She watched as he sniffed the air and blinked his eyes returning to a state that was more round than slit. 

“I know your there. You had might as well join me.” 

She shivered at the sound of his voice. It was deeper than it had been but that made sense because he was older now. Still young enough to be in his final stage of his years as a youngling but old enough to be considered an adult. The effect that his voice had on her however was still the same as it had been so many years before. Her ears dropped and she jumped down to where her father was laying. The way his eyes watched her made her want to slink away into the shadows and mope. 

“Father.” she said as she sat in front of him. 

“Daughter. It has been a long time since we last met. You’ve grown and your scales are darker.” She nodded and felt a small amount of pride at her father’s compliments. 

“Now then. Do you care to tell me why you were hiding in the shadows as if you were hunting me?” Her ears flicked back and her eyes flicked down to rest on the human that her father was protecting. 

“I was curious. I caught your scent and that of the humans and was curious. Tell me Father. Why is it that he smells of our kind? I almost mistook him for one of us at first.” Her father looked at her for a moment before looking down at the human. The look in his eyes was the same look that he had given her when she was young. 

“He smells of our kind because for all intents and purposes he is one of our kind. I suppose you could say that we’ve adopted him. He had no one among his clan so we took him into our clan. We have much that we owe him for.” 

She was confused by his words but she knew by his tone not to question to much. He was doing her a kindness by letting her ask. Respect for elders was something that every dragon youngling learned because disrespect could get you killed if you weren’t careful. 

“So he’s my brother?” she asked. Her father blinked and then chuckled. 

“Yes, I suppose that you could put it that way.” She blinked and began to lean down towards the human that was apparently her brother. Pressing her nose close she took a deep breathe inhaling his scent. It was after all the fastest way to get to know him. 

There was something about the way he smelled that seemed to reach out and grab her. Sure there was the scent of countless other dragons as well as the scent of smoke, metal, and charcoal. Then of course there was that human scent but none of them were what had caught her attention. No buried underneath all of those other smells was the faintest of scents. The little human that her father had adopted smelled alone. She pulled her head back and turned to her father in confusion. 

“Why does he smell alone?” It wasn’t really any of her business and she really shouldn’t have asked but she found that she needed to know. Her father fixed her with a stern look before his eyes softened and he leaned his head down so that he could nudge the boy with his muzzle. 

“He was alone when we first met. He struck me from the sky and then freed me. I spared his life because he spared mine and after that he just couldn’t seem to stay away. The lonely scent was much stronger then and I couldn’t resist. He needed me. He needed me more than any of my past younglings did and I couldn’t bring myself to leave him.” Her father paused for a moment before turning his attention back to her. 

“His clan had more or less left him to survive on his own. They let him stay with them and they fed and cared for him but no more than was necessary. Not even his sire seemed to care. They left him alone when he needed them to help him learn. So I stayed and taught him things that would help him survive against our kind. He learned faster than almost any other youngling I’ve ever taught before. I helped him and in the end he helped me.” Her father chuckled again an amused look in his eyes. 

For a moment she wanted to inquire further but she didn’t. She’d take what her father would give her and ask for nothing more. If he wanted her to know he would tell her. 

“Why do you stay?” 

“My reason for staying is my own.” 

“Is it because of your tailfin?” 

“That is only a small part of the reason. You should know the other part.” And she did. She did know the other reason for why he stayed. He couldn’t bring himself to leave his human and it seemed very likely that he wouldn’t leave until the human died. So she watched her father for a moment or so more before turning to look at her human brother. 

This time however she took in his looks. He was skinny with long arms and legs and not much muscle. Despite that however he had a smart look to him. He was a problem solver not a fighter. The hair on his head was red and his skin was pale and his face was dusted with spots. His cloths hide what the rest of his body looked like. Except for the foot that was missing from one of his legs. 

She couldn’t help but wince. A wound like that would hurt even a dragon. She had to admit that he was odd compared to the human that she had seen before. Her father’s adoption of him made him even odder. 

“What do the humans call him?” she asked. Her father chuckled again. 

“Hiccup. The humans call him Hiccup.” She couldn’t help but snort in amusement. Yes, her new little brother was odd indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The dragon featured in this story is nameless and it's very likely that she will never appear again. She was an OC that was useful to the plot of this one-shot and that is all.


End file.
